


【授翻/伏哈】才没有狂犬病！

by Lolita0904



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Animagus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Grow Up Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/Lolita0904
Summary: 输了魁地奇后，沮丧的哈利在黑湖岸边躲了起来，一只看起来就不好惹的浣熊贴了过来。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 9





	【授翻/伏哈】才没有狂犬病！

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/gifts).
  * A translation of [No Rabies Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343611) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



“我才没有反应过度。”哈利嘟哝，听见脚步声渐渐接近他的藏身点。

在黑湖外沿一圈的小径上，他背靠一块巨石蜷缩成一团。他的身下还有块石头，而湖水距离他双脚不过几公分。当他还在读一年级，这里的空间非常宽裕，那时他刚度过糟糕的一天，找到了这个地方并一直待了下去，直到汤姆设法学会一个超前五年的咒语才找到他。 那一天，汤姆也在哈利身边坐下直到夜幕低垂，他们肩并肩，仰望星辰。而十六岁的今日，这方小小的角落只够勉强容下一个人坐着，为自己魁地奇球队的失败而闷闷不乐。

听到哈利说话，脚步声停了。哈利希望来人是赫敏或罗恩，可别是汤姆。作为他们球队的守门员，罗恩会完全理解他的感受，赫敏则明白要留给他一些空间。而汤姆……这位斯莱特林朋友从来就不懂魁地奇究竟对他有多重要。哈利曾经试过好几次，解释飞行给他的自由，仿佛世界上再也不会有什么能伤害到他、打扰他。魁地奇比赛或许激烈且残酷，但这正是哈利所需要的。它能缓解压力，是生活的疏缓剂，是穿过发丝的风与双腿间的扫帚，是他证明自己的能力。

今天，他们输得一塌糊涂，很可能一蹶不振，无缘学院杯。这是哈利当上魁地奇队长的第一年，而他彻底搞砸了。他不是汤姆，汤姆似乎就没有不擅长的事，除了共情，但即便如此，大多数时候他都能伪装得很好。

有人大声叹气，这使人选范围迅速缩小到一人。哈利清楚得不得了，因为他是唯一一个收到这份叹息的对象，汤姆人格里完美的一面绝不叹气，而混蛋的一面向来径直用在呵斥他的斯莱特林跟班上。通常，哈利觉得自己很特别，只有对他，汤姆才会有足够的耐心叹气，也只有他，才会被汤姆温柔以待（尽管汤姆声称自己绝不温柔，但若非如此，还能是什么呢？）。

突然一个古怪的声音响起，接着，石头顶部传来细小的咔嚓声，虽然心情低落，哈利还是露出微笑，他情不自禁。他抬起头，看见一只浣熊从半米高的地方低头看着他，于是终于咯咯笑起来。它闲闲地走下石头，很肯定哈利会接住它，而哈利当然接住了。

他把它搂在胸口，小小的利爪和毛绒绒一整只。“谁是我最喜欢的脏脏熊猫？”

汤姆怨忿地吱吱叫，可哪怕哈利用脸颊蹭着汤姆毛乎乎的小脸，他也没有躲开的意思。汤姆是一只帅气的浣熊，有可怕到可爱的小爪子和浓密的白眉毛，还有条斑纹尾巴。他几乎长到了成年体型，因而在哈利的怀里沉甸甸的。哈利已经有一万年没见着友人的阿尼玛格斯形态，因为汤姆不讲人情，拒绝变形被搂搂抱抱来讨哈利欢心。上一次汤姆使出自己的浣熊形态是为了在OWL魔药考试开始前安慰哈利。当时哈利的焦虑达到顶峰，即使花费无数小时与赫敏一同学习，汤姆也为他的魔药制作打过分，哈利还是觉得自己完全没有准备。于是五分钟与汤姆牌浣熊先生的共度时间后，他走进考场，怀着一颗仅仅些微加快的心。

汤姆没有立刻变回去，所以哈利又抱了他好一会，注视巨乌贼试图捕捉天上的飞鸟。汤姆在他怀里，暖呼呼的，安安静静，一动不动，他的心脏在哈利手下跳跃。终于，哈利站起身，漫步回霍格沃茨城堡，他好多了，更为平静。这都是汤姆的错，汤姆没有抓住机会从哈利臂弯里跳出来，所以哈利就抱着他走。

“小懒猪。”哈利说，享受和自己的浣熊朋友相处的额外时光，当汤姆无可避免地跳出他的怀抱，变回那个过分英俊的人类后，他将会想念毛绒绒的小浣熊的。这倒不是说哈利只喜欢其中一种（说实话，他对人类形态的汤姆喜欢得有点过了头），可他想念汤姆的抱抱。

他离城堡越来越近，树木繁茂的湖边小路变成开阔的绿草地，哈利看见格兰芬多队其余队员聚在草坪上。他们都洗过澡，换下了魁地奇球衣，只有哈利才在输了比赛后决定立马逃离公共休息室。

“你们搞腻了安慰派对啦？”他一边走近，一边喊道。

“少了队长，当然什么派对也办不了。”罗恩回答，双手插在长袍口袋里。

从他们的姿势上哈利能看出倦意，可他们还是为了队长而特意走到这里。温暖席卷了哈利的身体，他真的有世界上最棒的朋友。“我没什么开派对的心情，但我已经好多了，多谢这家伙。”

“你为什么抱着一只浣熊？”安洁莉娜问，哈利在她身边停下，她后退一步的动作可不那么小心。

哈利完全被冒犯了，汤姆明明可爱得上天。“他是我们的新吉祥物。”哈利把汤姆举起来，供他们检阅，甚至捏起汤姆的小爪爪冲他们挥挥。金妮也挥手，汤姆对他们龇出小小的牙齿。哈利决定将其视作微笑，尽管这个微笑看上去很有点威胁的意思。“既然麦格教授无情否决了真狮子的提案，我们必须更有创意。”

“我们能投票吗？”

“抱歉，这是队长当权。”哈利露齿而笑，反正汤姆永远也不会同意，所以他完全不怕队员对自己的领导发起反抗。

这条不成文的规定依然成立：学完阿尼玛格斯变形术后，他们中动物形态最酷的那个人将成为吉祥物。从一年级起，哈利就知道他的父母在读书的时候就学会了阿尼玛格斯，他的父亲是只鹿，母亲则是天鹅。麦格教授甚至给哈利看了一张照片，如今它被放在哈利箱子里受密码保护的一格，那里存放着哈利所有珍贵的记忆。戈德里克山谷厉火爆发一事夺走大量居民的生命，包括哈利的父母和他们最亲密的朋友，从事故中幸存的东西也都添置在里面。后来的几年，哈利收集了来自他养父母的记忆碎片，相片，贝壳和邻居家猫咪的画。他没有在姨夫姨妈家短暂生活的记忆——别人告诉他，那是他被送去的第一个家庭。哈利对此并没有怀恨在心，他做不到。哈利无论如何都会放弃这些人，只要这意味着他和汤姆有朝一日能被安排进同一个家。两个孤独的七岁男孩建立起的羁绊，远足以经受住这世界朝他们倾覆的一切风浪。

甚至汤姆也加入了哈利阿尼玛格斯的练习。后来，几乎整个格兰芬多都加入了他们，那条不成文的规定也因此被提出，然而他们至今都无法找到一个合适的气派形态。即便哈利的啄木鸟，虽凶猛，却还没有酷炫到能被拉到比赛中展示的地步。哈利依然坚持要狮子，坚信总有一个格兰芬多学生能彰显出足够到位的学院特质，在未来的某天变形成狮子。

“我知道我们输了——”

“——输得超惨——”考麦克补充。

“是的——超惨，但对我们不利的因素也太多了。下雨天；高尔设法把我们队三个人撞下扫帚，虽然霍奇不那么认为，但他的动作就是违规了；马尔福的惊喜，用甚至还没上市出售的扫帚；还有我的帅气让你们分心——”

金妮咯咯笑。“哈利，你看上去像一只落水老鼠。”

“——一只性感的落水鼠。”哈利气势汹汹地争辩，“可是，我们还有机会，走出失败，赢下学院杯。希望是小，但足够了，如果不从几近绝望的境遇里夺取胜利，那什么是格兰芬多呢？我相信大家。”

也许他的队员也对他深信不疑，因为回馈他的都是全然的决心与永不疲倦的希望。

“为了格兰芬多！”球队嚷起来，哈利的声音在其中最响亮。他用手捂着汤姆的小耳朵，希望音量不会伤到他。

“为了把其他队伍碾在地上！”考麦克高喊，金妮跟在后面补充，“从斯莱特林开始！”

汤姆对他们两个发出愤怒的嘶嘶声，但两人击了个掌，就开始制定计划，迪安和罗恩也被拖了进去，而安洁莉娜只是再次对哈利怀里的浣熊投去狐疑的目光。

“哈利，我是认真的，没到半决赛你就可能先死于狂犬病了。”

作为回复，哈利只是把他最好的朋友抱得更紧，吻了吻那对可爱的小耳朵。“他才不会呢。”汤姆轻轻咬他，没出一滴血。面对队员的惊慌，哈利粲然一笑，说：“明天，我们黎明起床，下次对上斯莱特林队，我们会把马尔福和他的新扫帚从天上揍下来。”

现在，所有人都向他满口保证不会叫他失望，但哈利明白到了第二天早晨他将用扫帚把他们从四柱床上一个一个戳醒。队员们率先走回格兰芬多塔楼，哈利停下来，知道汤姆喜欢在附近树林或是温室的遮掩下变回人形。他和汤姆都没有向魔法部登记阿尼玛格斯，而且近期也不打算这么做。让哈利惊恐的是，他不是唯一一个留下来的人。

金妮等了很久，确保其他队员都走出了偷听范围，才开口：“那么，哈利？”

汤姆对她低低嘶叫，却被哈利身体的僵硬安抚了，他心脏狂跳起来。不幸的是，这可不关狂犬病的事。糟，哈利真心实意希望金妮能忘掉另一个原因——为什么今天比赛的失利能如此可怕。

“我是喝醉了，被逼着打赌。”哈利告诉她，知道这无济于事。一旦金妮打定主意，让她放弃几乎不可能。而且这个主意又极其不走运地由她、其他韦斯莱，以及赫敏共同赞成，所以哈利没有逃跑的余地。

“你用你格兰芬多的荣誉保证的。”金妮回答，抱起双臂。

在哈利臂弯中，汤姆发出一个细小的、好奇的声音，可能正为能保持这个形态而高兴呢，只要他有机会看到哈利坐立不安，偷听到某些小秘密。哈利讨厌他们，两个都是。

“分院帽差点把我分进斯莱特林，所以准确地说，我不可能拥有 ** _那么多_** 格兰芬多的荣誉。老实讲，现在是斯莱特林的荣誉感强迫我告诉你，我的保证并不是个受魔法束缚的誓约。”

金妮叹气，她的肢体动作放松下来，当她看到哈利究竟有多不安。“拜托，哈利，你总有一天得告诉他的。在试图对他隐瞒秘密这方面你一向糟糕，何况这是你迄今为止所要隐瞒的最大的一个。”

“我觉得不说就挺好。”哈利说，努力不低下头看汤姆，浣熊安静地躺在他怀里，一动不动，“只有你们觉得不妥。”

“我们只想要你快乐。”金妮走近来，小心地从侧面给了他一个拥抱，这样就不会妨碍到哈利抱汤姆。她温柔又甜蜜，即使有点爱管闲事，她仍是哈利最棒的妹妹。“你就考虑下，好吗？”

“我会的。”哈利说，这句话比他希冀中更真实，他已经向事实屈服：金妮一走，汤姆就会逼问她到底什么意思。汤姆在他怀里太安静了，对金妮的拥抱也接受得太乖顺。

金妮松开手，补充道：“还有，可别死于狂犬病了，好不好？汤姆会哭的。”

“汤姆才不会哭。”哈利说，翻翻眼睛，“他只会冷酷地发怒。”

“这也算。我不想发生什么阴尸末日，仅仅只因为汤姆复活你感染狂犬病的尸体。”

“我不敢相信你居然认为我最好的朋友会死灵法术。”她挥手道别时，哈利说。虽然更诚实地看，更让哈利感到冒犯的是金妮认为汤姆会胡乱使用死灵法术。他对汤姆的魔法能力深信不疑，即使哈利情愿他的朋友不要把黑魔法也添加到技能储备里。哈利已经花了足够漫长的时间试图不让汤姆涉足那些最邪恶的黑魔法。

很快，汤姆挣扎着爬出哈利臂弯。哈利把他放在草地上，看着浣熊手脚并用奔到树后，过了一会，汤姆大步向哈利走来，步履急促，经过哈利的爱抚，他的头发乱七八糟，袍子上还沾着片树叶，但汤姆似乎并不在意。

“告诉我什么？”一走到哈利身边，汤姆立刻问。

“我们刚才说的其实是其他人。”哈利答道，他知道这是徒劳的，但依然这么说了。世界又不绕着汤姆转（只有哈利会绕着他转，这就问题很大）。“此外，我是你的朋友，不是你的影子，我有权保密。”

“你从不对我保密。”汤姆皱眉，他的语调平淡得刻意。

哈利太了解他的朋友了，所以知道当汤姆受到始料未及的情感伤害会是什么样子。这很少发生——汤姆对别人几乎漠不关心，他们根本不会对他产生什么影响——可当它发生时，哈利觉得自己是最最最糟糕的坏人。即便如此，他也没有让步。“你也瞒着 ** _我_** 很多事。”

“瞒不了多久。”汤姆回嘴，“你总能设法把它们扒出来。”

“你是在报复我吗？”

“没错。现在告诉我，哈利。”

汤姆的声音里没有威胁，也没有魔力的嗡鸣。只有汤姆，站在他面前，带着近乎能称得上关切的表情。汤姆，总是那么镇定自若，除了对上哈利。汤姆，哈利最好的朋友，他比什么都要好。

“我爱上你了。”哈利终于说，挑衅地迎上汤姆的视线。如果汤姆接受不了，哈利就将对他们的友谊上下其手一通折腾，直到两人的关系重回正轨。他才不会因为某些被其他朋友抓着不肯罢休的愚蠢的情感而放弃汤姆，汤姆对他而言太重要了。而且，永远不能摸摸汤姆浣熊，是哈利无法承受的。“那天是赫敏生日，我们溜到猪头酒吧，赫敏假装惊吓，不情不愿，但后来她屈服了。然后金妮赌我们赢不了下一场魁地奇球赛，我接受赌注，因为我以为不可能输，可我们输了，就这么回事。”

汤姆喷了口气，一个小小的微笑牵动他的嘴角。“提醒我要感谢她。”

“感谢——”哈利的话被汤姆贴上的唇掐灭，他慌乱地反应过来，头晕目眩，一边把汤姆拉得更近，伸出手臂抱着汤姆，他倾尽一切回吻他。这是汤姆，一贯如此，只是现在他意识到汤姆对他怀有相同的感情。约莫过了几个世纪，这个吻才变得柔和，他们稍稍拉开距离好四目相对。燃烧的热意背后，汤姆的眼睛里有一种奇异的温柔，以至于哈利无法移开目光。“告诉我？”

“我关心你。”

哈利微笑。“告诉我。”

“我爱你。”汤姆说，声音很轻，只有哈利才能听见。

哈利无法呼吸，但他拽拽汤姆为了再亲一次，呼吸被遗忘了。

然后又一个吻，又一个。

**Author's Note:**

> “作为你的男朋友，我宣布我有权拜访浣熊汤姆先生！”
> 
> “我恨你。”汤姆说，但哈利已经看出他的妥协了。


End file.
